


Spinning the Bottle of Fate

by arixtides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixtides/pseuds/arixtides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the annual event of Sam’s birthday, and of course, Dean and fellow college friends of the Winchester brothers decide to throw a party. Then Ruby has that awesome idea – and so they all play spin the bottle. Only, well, not everyone is quite satisfied with his or her partner. Some others, even though they might never admit it, quite like whom they get. And then there are Dean and Cas, who each seem to realise some things throughout the evening. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning the Bottle of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know anymore. I wanted to write crack and then suddenly it’s all fluff/friendship and then it’s suddenly romance, like seriously loads of romance, were does that even come from, honestly –  
> Dedicated to Lilli, that awesome sass bomb. You rock.  
> As for pairings, the only real ones are Destiel & Sabriel (and Michifer, my guilty pleasure). The rest is crack, crack, crack, guilty pleasure, romance and some fan-service. 
> 
> (So dear shippers, only very few pairings that occur in here are actually to be taken seriously, the rest will be awkward and borderline weird. You have been warned.)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Like/Reblog on [ tumblr ](http://arixtides.tumblr.com/post/76870132707/spinning-the-bottle-of-fate)?

Sam had a faint idea that his whole birthday party would be seriously fucked up.

First indicator, really, was the fact that he was in college, and people around here partied hard, if they did in fact party. (Problem: Sam did not like to party hard.) Second in line was that the people who organized this were utter lunatic idiots. (Problem: His friends were all like this, so it was inevitable, honestly.)

There was, of course, Dean – he would probably take the lead with the organization. Usually, Dean just minded his own business on campus, only checking on Sam every other day. However, when it was Sam’s birthday, he took it upon himself to be the bossiest big brother ever. He wouldn’t even let Sam check the guest list (which was probably way too long and full of people that Sam would rather not see; that was one of the problems when you had a popular older brother who threw infamous parties – people all of a sudden want to attend your birthday party, no matter how much they disliked you, usually.)

Whenever Dean was involved, Castiel was not far away.

No, really.

He had no clue how Dean managed to do it, but Cas was looking at him as if he was the solution to life’s problems, the best thing to ever happen.

In case you were wondering, yes.

Yes, it did create the gayest of tensions possible (gay not in the slightest an insult, but honestly the only adjective to describe the eye sex of these two). Especially if you also count how Dean looked at Cas whenever he thought nobody was watching. Worst tension, however, was the one that engulfed both of them when they thought they were alone, and they just stared at each other and Dean’s eyes wold flicker to Cas’ mouth momentarily.

(It was almost sexually frustrating for everyone just watching them. Sam had no clue how they both still managed not to get that they were so gay for each other it almost hurt.)

Either way, back to the topic on hand.

Castiel was not that horrible when planning a party. Probably. Nevertheless, Dean’s influence was huge, and Cas usually would just nod and say ‘amen’ to most things Dean said as long as it meant he’d get to hang around Dean.

(Taking the amount of time they spent with each other into account, too, how could Dean and Cas _not_ know what was going on between them? Because _everyone_ saw it, and Mary would sometimes just smile cheekily when Dean said he would spend Thanksgiving with Cas’ family. Hell, even John had to supress a small grin when Dean had announced that Cas was coming over for Christmas last year.)

Worst was, though, how Dean would invite Cas’ brothers, Michael and Gabriel.

Michael was probably the only person Sam truly loathed. It might be childish, somewhat, but Sam had taken a disliking to him after he got to know that Michael was the only one to be better in the papers they had to write for law class  and that just seriously pissed Sam off – because no matter how hard he tried, Michael always was a little better than Sam. But there was no chance that Dean would not invite him, because they actually did get along. Something about Michael being ‘hard-working’ and a ‘good big brother’ had apparently earned him Dean’s respect.  
  
(Though he could not really see how Dean and Michael were supposed to converse, seeing how they had no same interests. Nevertheless, Dean simply insisted that they managed, even though they were not at all close to being best friends or something.)

Gabriel was a completely different story, however. Because Sam might somewhat like the guy, no matter how much he insisted he did not. What could he say? Gabe was witty, energetic and – frankly – hilarious.  
  
(Dean also kinda liked Gabe, sometimes, when he was not playing pranks on him. He once told Sam: “Gabe’s a lot like me, honestly. Protective brother, mostly making fun of his siblings, but everyone thinks he’s likable despite being an asshole.” – “Did you just call yourself likable, jerk?” – “Oh, shut it, bitch, I’m the most likable Winchester in this room right now!” – “You wish.”)

Yeah, so that’s the people Sam would immediately place on that list, because he knew his brother liked them.

Then, he highly suspected Bobby would make an appearance. Only a short one, most likely, to give him the present from Mary and John.  
  
(Bobby did not like parties, but overall saw why it was polite to personally congratulate Sam. Also, Kansas was not that close to Stanford, so Mary and John could not make it, but really wished for Sam to receive the present exactly on the day of his party.)

It was a good thing Bobby never stayed; he would not like the cheap booze enough to ignore loud college students and blaring music (that would be no hard rock, because the one thing Sam could ensure was that Ash would be the deejay).

Ah, yes, Ash. He would definitely be there, for the music, the alcohol and the fun (Dean _did_ plan great parties). Ash was a cool guy, if a little weird sometimes, so Sam was fine with him.

However, and that was the problem with inviting Ash, he had some strange friends that he would definitely tag along. For example, Ezekiel and Chuck.

Ezekiel was kinda okay, really, but something about him always gave Sam the creeps. Also, he had a suspicion that Ezekiel might have an interest in Dean (he apparently chose to ignore the memo that Dean and Cas were a thing, even though they both did not know that yet) and Sam himself. Which would not upset him, because let’s face it. Sam knew he didn’t look half-bad, and neither did his brother. What did unsettle him, however, was the fact that Ezekiel quite literally had taken a liking to Sam _and_ Dean.

The only other person to ever speak of a similar thing was Becky, and she most definitely did not want to be _between_ Sam and Dean, she just wanted them to get off with each other (which was creepy enough already). Ezekiel seemed to be the type of person who would prefer joining in.

Ever since Gabe had told him that, Sam was a little wary of that Ezekiel guy. But he would be there, if Ash was.

 

Then there was Chuck. A normal guy, if you ignored his horrible drinking habits, and the fact that he wrote hard-core gay porn, mostly about the people in his immediate social circle. (Sam was not trying to imply anything here, but he might or might not have read Dean’s and Cas’ names as his eyes kind of landed on a certain piece of writing by Chuck.)

 

So, yeah. Sam was very much okay with Chuck. However, there was Becky, Chuck’s girlfriend, who would definitely tag along. Yes, the Becky that ‘shipped’ (whatever _that_ was supposed to mean) Sam and Dean (she called it ‘Wincest’, which was pretty scary, all things considered).

 

In addition, Becky was rather enamoured with him, and that made Sam uncomfortable, no matter how much Chuck said he did not mind.

 

Then there was the girl who lived with Becky, Charlie. Charlie was one of the few girls at campus that Sam really liked, which might be because she had no bad history with Dean or Sam himself, like lots of girls around.  
  
(She most likely had no ‘bad history’ with any _guy_ from college, period.)

 

Charlie usually dragged Jo to parties, too. Not that Jo wouldn’t have come either way, since she really was close to both brothers and she always loved kickass parties. The fact that Jo would attend also meant that Ellen would be there for an hour or something, checking out whether the party was maybe too hard for her daughter. (Everyone behaved until Ellen finally decided to go again.)

 

(Poor Jo. That was the curse of having the family live close-by.)

 

To get Ellen to leave them alone, Dean would have to invite Crowley, too. He was one of the more chilled professors at college, so most students went to him to have their on-campus parties allowed. And Sam made it a requirement that it be on-campus, because that meant Dean had quite the restriction on how many people to invite.  
  
(Also, college officer Mills would maybe not bust them right away but Dean and Sam both knew where to draw the line when that woman was involved.)

 

Whatever, Crowley was chilled but could be called responsible, so he could usually talk Ellen into leaving before partying just as much as his students did.

 

(Crowley was teaching Philosophy and History, by the way.)

 

If Crowley was there, then so would be Lucifer. They were somehow related, rumours saying that they were distant cousins of sorts, or maybe uncle and nephew. Others even claimed they were father and son, but Sam doubted that, really. They did not seem _that_ close, at all.

 

Okay, to put it bluntly, Sam thought that Lucifer was a dick. Seriously. And so did Dean think, too, Sam was fairly sure of that. But Lucifer  being there would be inevitable because A) Crowley would just bring him along and B) Lucifer went to every party that Michael would attend, so that’s that.

 

(Lucifer might be a little obsessed with Cas and Gabe’s older brother. _A little_ being the understatement of the year, honestly.)

 

Anyways, having Lucifer there meant that Lilith would definitely come, too (she was his best friend or something). Which Sam did not mind, really, he didn’t.

 

What he did mind, however, was whom she would bring along: Ruby.

 

Ruby was not that horrible of a person, and Sam used to really, really like her, however… Well, let’s say she dragged him through some really bad stuff; stuff that he was so ashamed of that he would never be able to tell anyone, not even Dean.

 

Moreover, she still, _still_ wanted something from him, but he was not able to go back to her, and so it was just awkward to spend time with her; but he would trust Dean to keep her at bay, mostly.

 

Well, either way, Sam was sure he could ignore her throughout the evening, and if she grew too annoying, then Gabe would probably find a way or another to play some prank on her that would make her leave him be.

 

Usually, Sam would have stopped counting there because that was about it. Bunch of people that were more Dean’s friends than his, but just enough to not make him uncomfortable.

 

However, Dean had made two other friends lately, and they sure as Hell would attend, too: Balthazar and Benny.

 

Okay, so maybe he should try not to be judgemental and stuff, but still. He had heard about Balthazar, he had heard a lot. He seemed to just overflow with “fabulous” (he apparently had said that about himself once) and he reminded Sam a lot of Gabe, only without being cute to make up for it.  
  
(Not that Gabe was cute or anything, really, not at all.)

 

And then Benny. Sam would probably end up liking Benny, since Dean said lots and lots of nice stuff about him. But, and that had him worried, Cas stared at Benny like others would stare at some weird parasite, as if to say, _Back off, assbutt_. And he probably wasn’t even realising how jealous he was, and Benny wasn’t even aware of how much that made Dean anxious too, and how could his brother have so much gay tension in his life without ever even realising?

 

Okay, so that was what Sam anticipated.

 

Somehow, he was still scared that something might go terribly wrong, but for now he was comfortable with the fact that no matter how awkward it would be, at least he did know every person attending (as long as Dean didn’t go completely over-the-top.)

 

Sometimes, Sam would think back to this moment, when he had thought that maybe the party would go over without much of a ruckus.

 

Yeah, as if.

 

 

Turns out Dean did not go completely over-the-top.

 

The amount of alcohol was seriously fucking crazy, but Sam knew not every college student was as responsible as he was, so he guessed in the end it would be about enough. And hey, Dean did not force Ash to play _Led Zeppelin_ all night long, which was a plus in itself. Also, he had invited exactly the people Sam had figured he would – which in some cases was a plus, and in others not so much.

 

But yeah, he was content and it was cool, and Ellen was still there but she would go in a few, after some talking with Bobby and Crowley. Oh right, and Bobby had just delivered the present and would probably also be gone in a matter of seconds, which would be when the party really starts, and somehow, he was looking forward to it, even though it was already past fucking twelve and he felt beat because he had had classes all day.

 

All in all the party really was awesome and all, until Ruby had that really stupid idea and she said, “Okay everyone, how about we play a round of ‘Spin the bottle’?”

 

And really, she didn’t ask, she kinda demanded, and all Sam wanted to do was shake his head no and decline because fuck, that was a stupid idea, seriously.

 

But no such luck; Lilith and Balthazar totally supported it and Becky seemed eager, too. Ash, Charlie, Jo and Ezekiel also claimed to love that particular game, and Lucifer’s always in for trouble, or so he declared immediately, grinning. Which only left Dean and Cas and Chuck and Michael who just kinda relented, anyway.

 

Ellen and Bobby seemed sceptical but somehow Crowley talked them into it too, and so nobody really cared for Sam’s opinion on any of it.

 

Just like it always was, then, Sam was forced to participate despite his better judgement.

 

(Which was in itself a horrible omen because Sam had always been a smart one, and what he deemed ridiculous and stupid usually was just that.)

 

Either way, it was settled before Sam could even get further than ‘I don’t really thing that’s a good –‘ when everyone already sat down, forming a circle. Even Professor Crowley joined in, and Bobby also (after Crowley very smug implied that Bobby would never even have the courage to participate). Sam could only hope that he himself would not get Bobby because wow, awkward.

 

Only Ellen did not join in, and settled for just watching, no matter how often Crowley made snide remarks.  
  
(She actually took the remarks gracefully and with sarcastic response on the tip of her tongue; so that was where Jo had that from.)

 

The second time Sam tried to talk sense into everyone, he was just interrupted again, and before he could say ‘What the –‘ he found himself seated between Ruby and Becky (and now wasn’t that just really fucking scary).  

 

It should be obvious how glad he was when Dean dragged Cas over to Sam, then shoved Becky a little to the right, so he could sit down, Sam on one side, Cas on the other.  
  
(“Hey!“ – “Sorry, Becks. Perks of being the brother.” – “Stop calling me that, asshole!”)

 

Ruby just put a weird crown on the top of Sam’s head (“So everyone remembers that you’re the birthday boy!”), before grinning slyly and adding it was also because everyone should know he was ‘king-sized’.  
  
(Some looked amused by that comment, others just very horrified, because no, they did not need to know that.)

 

“Yeah, right, whatever, that’s in the family” Dean – thankfully – brushed the awkward silence away (even though he of course made the situation a little more awkward with that family thing). “So who starts this party? We should get going.”

 

Ruby simply waved with an empty beer bottle, saying, “I’ll start.”

 

(Balthazar pouted, obviously wanting to be the one to start them off.)

 

She placed the bottle in the centre of the circle, grinning suggestively at Sam, “Let’s see who I’ll get, yes?”

 

Sam gulped, a little scared, even though chances were actually pretty slim that she would get him.

 

With an enthusiastic hand movement, she sent the bottle spinning. They all watched quite intently as it spun and spun and then stopped, pointing at Lilith.

 

Said woman locked eyes with Ruby, then grinned amused and beckoned for Ruby to meet her in the middle of that circle. Ruby, a little surprised (and probably a little angry at not getting Sam) went to meet her without question; Lilith’s bunch of jewellery jingled and clanked against each other in an almost annoying volume, while Ruby moved with a nearly silent grace that Sam had once very much fancied. Finally they were facing each other, Lilith smirking mischievously, Ruby also smiling, even if still a little baffled (and a little… excited? Huh.)

 

Then, Lilith gingerly took hold of Ruby’s face and was suddenly kissing her. Ruby gasped, then kissed back. (There was a mobile camera clicking, and then Lucifer chuckled, mumbling, ‘That’s so going on Facebook.’)

 

After a few seconds more than what was required for a spin-the-bottle-kiss, Lilith let go, and then swiftly went back to her seat. A stunned, flushed Ruby (what a rare sight indeed!) took a few moments to recollect herself before fumbling with the bottle for a few seconds. Then, she gave it to Lilith and quickly went to her place again, playing with whatever it was that she was holding in her hand.

 

(Sam later on found out that it was a magnet that would have pointed at him, or specifically that crown on his head, had it not been for Lilith’s jewellery. The way Ruby clutched that magnet somehow told Sam that she would be thinking about what had happened for a long time, trying to figure stuff out.)

 

Lilith then spun her bottle…  
  
As it finally came to a halt, it pointed at Crowley, who just kinda winked at Ellen (who had made a gagging noise), before claiming that kiss (short and appropriate, and if just to uphold his reputation as professor).

 

Then, Crowley spun his bottle without much further ado (even though Lucifer once again teasingly said a comment or two about his best friend kissing some weird peeps), and Sam just once again prayed that _no_ he totally shouldn’t get some creepy ass adult because really, just no.

 

However, all of the students lucked out this time, because it didn’t stop at any of them. The lucky one was… Bobby. Who didn’t really consider himself all that lucky, honestly.

 

Crowley just grinned wickedly and most certainly humoured stepped in the middle of the circle, “Well, then, shall we?”

 

“What?” Bobby, perplexed, answered. “No, this ain’t happening! Didn’t came here to kiss any of you idjits!”

 

“But that’s kinda the point of the game…” Charlie said, shrugging. “Now don’t be a spoilsport, dude. It’s just a game.”

 

“Yeah, you agreed to play, Bobby. You should have guessed that someone would end up getting you.” Ellen also pointed out, having to supress a smirk.

 

Bobby frantically shook his head, standing up suddenly, “Not over my dead body!”

 

After that, he was out of the room faster than any of them could have anticipated.

 

“Wow, sensitive guy…” Charlie mumbled, rolling her eyes. “What a pussy.”

 

Crowley nodded in agreement, before heading for the door. When Ellen inquired where he was going, he simply said, “I’ll make sure he sticks up to his part of the deal – entering this game means that whoever gets him receives a kiss. I’ll get that kiss, even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”

 

“Take a picture of that,” Lucifer finally said, breaking the stunned silence. “And upload that to Facebook and Twitter, so we all can see it.”

 

“Will do.” Crowley replied, grinning wickedly before exiting the room.

 

It was silent once again, before Becky broke the silence with a very eager, “My turn!”

 

She spun the bottle with something akin to experience (lots of college parties, one would assume), and then she stared intently at it as it spun and spun and spun.  
  
To Sam’s (and probably also Chuck’s) relief, it stopped and pointed at Chuck. Becky blushed cutely and smiled somewhat abashed at her boyfriend (maybe that was the first time that Sam could even begin to understand why anyone would date the lunatic girl), and Chuck just smiled fondly at that.

 

(Weird to know that while they were then stepping into the circle hesitantly, Becky wouldn’t have been half as slow and careful with anyone else she could have got.)

 

The kiss was kinda sugary and probably the most adorable thing Sam had seen in a few months (Mary and John got themselves a cute German Shepard puppy just a few months ago, and honestly, that cutie-pie was oncoming diabetes). Well, that was until they both simultaneously started to use tongue and teeth and shit suddenly got heated, and Ellen had to actually call out for them both to let go of each other. They just shared another cheeky grin, before Becky sat down again and Chuck spun his bottle.

 

Then he ended up with Ash, and that whole ordeal of a kiss was pretty awkward, but Ash managed to make it seem all cool and okay with a simple shrug and a light-hearted joke.

 

Ash, declaring that he would get the most awesome person because he was a lucky bastard like that, spun the bottle energetically.

 

After a few long antagonizing seconds of spinning, the bottle stopped and pointed at Charlie. They both sighed in unison as it was a known fact that while some students were bi, Charlie was the only girl to be into girls _only_ while Ash was known to be one of the very few guys to be admittedly into guys _only_. Not to mention, that kiss was a pretty bland one.

 

When Ash was finally done with complaining (“Seriously, that’s unfair, there aren’t even many girls here or something!”), Charlie got to work, mumbling some Latin luck spell from some book or another, before having her bottle spin, too.

 

As it stopped, one could here Lucifer cheer (“This is gonna be good!”), as Jo paled considerably. The bottle was pointing at the gap between Charlie and Jo, and it pointed directly at Ellen. Which wouldn’t be that much of a problem, seeing how Ellen didn’t even join in to begin with – however, knowing the other players, there wouldn’t be peace in this room unless she did let Charlie kiss her.

 

Talking about awkward, there was probably nothing weirder than watching your best friend kiss your mum.

 

Ellen, feeling all the attention on her, was quick to remind them, “I never agreed to play this game.”

 

And really, she hadn’t but, “C’mon, Ellen, this must be fate, the bottle pointing directly at you, and all.”

 

“Shut it, Dean,” Jo grumbled, clearly embarrassed. “Can Charlie just spin again? This is hella awkward.”

 

After a few more minutes of bickering and comments like ‘What could go wrong?’, Ellen relented, but said, “Only the cheek.”

 

A couple complaints were heard, but no one was crazy enough to argue with Ellen, and so that was that; Charlie made her way up to Ellen, when suddenly there was loud yelling heard from outside. Everyone froze, then turned towards the open window which had let the noise in to begin with.

 

Ellen sighed, annoyed albeit somewhat relieved, “I have to bail, after all. Someone should take a look before Bobby kills Crowley, or something.”

 

Everyone nodded, and Ellen added, “Behave, Jo.” Before leaving the room.

 

Charlie went back to her place, before saying, “Well, awesome. Now I have no one to kiss.”

 

“Unless,” Dean said, smirking, “How about you just go for Jo? The bottle would have indicated her, had Ellen not stood there.”

 

Jo went to protest, but other players chimed in that the idea was great, and before anyone could come up with a good reason not to do that, Charlie had just gripped Jo’s shirt and pulled her forwards, kissing her, hard.

 

Only when Balthazar wolf-whistled did Charlie let go, grinning goofily, “Your turn, Jo.”

 

And then she just kinda winked at Jo, handing her the bottle. Jo, trying to hide burning cheeks with long hair, spun the bottle, then watched intently as it spun.

 

It stopped and Jo groaned annoyed, “Seriously?”

 

“Aw, come one, it could have been worse.” Ezekiel said, smiling easily before quickly crossing through the circle and giving her a light peck (“Wow, lame!” – Lucifer and Balthazar in unison) then whispering something that only Jo heard, who immediately blushed in response, glancing at Charlie momentarily, before glaring at Ezekiel, who simply ignored her in order to have his own bottle choose his fate for him.

 

Sam audibly gulped. _Oh come on._ That was just his luck, wasn’t it?

 

“And again, why does everyone think they do badly when they get me?” Ezekiel complained, albeit half-heartedly, content grin forming lazily on his face.

 

Sam sighed in agony, getting up to meet the guy in the middle of the circle.

 

“That’s ‘cause you’re creepy as fuck.” Gabe replied on Sam’s behalf and Dean added, “Yeah, I second that.”

 

Ezekiel, choosing to ignore them, had to lean up quite a bit to match Sam’s height, but he didn’t completely manage and only reached Sam’s chin. Frustrated, he demanded, “Get a little down here, it’s impossible like that.”

 

Sam shook his head, and Ezekiel complained that it was against the rules; but after some arguing with Gabriel (who claimed he knew the game like the back of his hand), it was accepted by even Ezekiel that it counted already, and he let out a frustrated sigh, retreating to his seat.

 

Sam the proceeded to spin his bottle, thinking that whatever would come couldn’t be worse than what had been.

 

Wrong thinking.

 

Because then, he got _Dean._

 

“Oh, are you fucking kidding me?” Sam whined just when Dean said, “No. Fucking. Way.”

 

Most other people just began to laugh, though some sounded a little hysterical. Castiel, the only one remaining sombre, patted Dean’s should reassuringly before muttering, “Well, you will have to follow the game’s rules.”

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Sam and Dean both complained to God, the world, whatever. Then, Dean got up despite his better judgement, and Sam waited for his brother in the centre of the circle, despite his better knowledge.

 

“This is just so wrong.” Dean muttered, at the same time Becky did, though Becky sounded way more excited and appreciative than Dean would ever, concerning this matter.

 

Their lips only touched for a mere second, before they both drew away, frantically wiping their mouths.

 

“Never again.” Sam bit out, the whole situation scaring him a little shitless. That was one thing he never thought he’d do, that much was for certain.

 

“Agreed.” Dean said, shaking his head at himself, at the whole thing.

 

Sam sat down, and so did Dean. Jo grinned a little, “Dean, your turn.”

 

“Nope,” he declined, snorting. “Just gimme a few minutes to process that shit, because I’m pretty sure right now that I will never be okay again otherwise.”

 

“Okay, okay. No need to be overly dramatic,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes. “Then how about someone who hadn’t had a turn yet…? Hey, Michael, how about you?”

 

Michael, who had remained overall pretty silent until now, looked up at hearing his name. Everyone, including Charlie herself, expected a firm ‘no’, but Michael surprised all of them as he said, “Yes, of course.”

 

Dean handed him the bottle, and Michael spun it, his face oddly serious, a little out of place for a supposed-to-be-fun game like this one. As it stopped, so did a certain guy’s heart for a second.  
  
(Not that he would ever admit to liking Michael more than the average ‘having the hots for someone’.)

 

“Well, interesting.” Michael said, standing up and waiting for his partner to join him in the middle of the circle.

 

Lucifer, gathering all of his cool for this one, stepped inside the circle. He actually handed Lilith his mobile before that, giving her a long, hard look, which she just met with a wink and a mouthed ‘Go get him, tiger.’

 

Finally, as they were standing in front of each other, Michael evenly met Lucifer’s stare; it was actually pretty close to having a moment, until Balthazar wholf-whistled, and demanded they get the fuck on with it.

 

To the general surprise of everyone in the room, it was Michael who took the dominant role and leant in to kiss Lucifer. It was surprisingly tender, and – what the others of course couldn’t see – just as teasing as it was gentle. Not exactly what he had anticipated, but Lucifer would be lying if it didn’t make him feel a puny in the knee-area.  
  
(Which he would also never admit to, ever.)

 

Whatever they were sharing that moment, however, was interrupted by a faint clicking noise, and the kiss was broken, so Lucifer could stare angrily at Lilith, “What the fuck, Lili.”

 

She just chuckled, sticking out her tongue.

 

So that was that, Lucifer thought, trying to step away. Only then did he realise that Michael’s arm had somehow found a way to grip his hips, and when had he buried his hands in Michael’s hair? Well, good looking sex hair was apparently family trait, Lucifer decided, having to grin a little. Reluctantly, Michael let go, blinking in irritation.

 

The moment was completely gone, however, when Gabe yelled, “Yeah, big bro, get yourself some ass, you’re making me so proud, Mickey!”

 

Michael growled in reply (which was damn hot, granted), and something told Lucifer that if he asked nicely, Gabe would totally give him his brother’s number.

 

Then, both retreated to their seats, Michael’s eyes ridiculously obvious trained on Lucifer’s face (not that he was complaining, period) and it was probably another family trait; staring at others while creating a weird atmosphere (again, not complaining).

 

After a short moment of silence, Lucifer remembered _oh, right_ , and he spun his bottle, even though really, there was no one else around he wanted to kiss right now, still not completely over what just had happened.

 

And the bottle stopped and –

 

“Seriously? No man, I already had my turn!” Sam complained, annoyed, attempting to ignore Michael’s burning glare.

 

“Don’t be like that, Sammy!” Charlie said, insisting. “There’s no rule against having two turns.”

 

Sam sighed, “You’d think I had to endure enough tonight…”

 

“Apparently not. Now let’s get this over with.” Lucifer said, impatient.  
  
Usually, he would have taken every chance to molest and annoy Sam Winchester, but he might or might not have gotten himself a ridiculously hot boyfriend like two minutes ago, and he so wasn’t in for cheating.  
  
(Which it probably really wasn’t, considering that this was a game, but still.)

 

He nodded, making his way to Lucifer, who was waiting already. They kissed briefly, awkward, unwilling and pretty damn uncomfortable.

 

When that was done, Lucifer sat down for good, snatching his mobile from Lilith (in order to change his wallpaper, not that he’d ever let anyone know besides Lilith and maybe Michael himself, later on).

 

(And my, did it feel good to have a legit chance with someone you’ve been pining after for what feels like an infinity.)

 

Sam, actually done with his whole existence for tonight, just spun the bottle in something akin to resignation.

 

There just really wasn’t to come anything good from this evening, not for him, it would seem.

 

But then, he might actually have lucked out, somewhat, because at least he didn’t get Dean, or Ruby or someone equally frightening.

 

“This’ll be awesome,” Gabe claimed, grinning and sashaying over to Sam. “I can feel it in my very being. Let’s get this show going.”

 

And he kinda just jumped up on Sam (not that he had much of a choice with that kind of height difference), and Sam held him out of reflex, one hand on Gabe’s back, another on his bottom – not that Sam had wanted it to end up there, it just happened, seriously – and Gabe seemed to like that, because he immediately dove in for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue and passion.

 

Okay, so admittedly, maybe Sam had found Gabe cute for a while now and had thought about this, but to have it actually happening? Well, that was a completely different story. But he really, really liked it, and Gabe did, too, if his groping and grinding was anything to go by.

 

Actually, both of them liked what was going on quite a bit, and they could have done that for quite a while, too, if it wasn’t for Dean’s loud, “Guys, this is a game ‘bout kissing, not fucking while people watch.”

 

After that, Sam reluctantly (but very embarrassed and flushed) let go of Gabe, who also unwound his legs from behind Sam’s back, feet then finding ground again.

 

“Told you.” Gabe said, grinning suggestively, “We should continue later, birthday boy. I wanna know all about that king-sized story.”

 

“Oh I bet!” Laughed Ruby, somehow not half as jealous as Sam would have thought she would be. She actually sounded pretty content, to be honest.

 

Anyway, Sam blushed beet red, and handed Gabe the bottle, trudging back to his seat and trying to ignore Gabe’s eyes, which he could feel on his ass all the way back to said seat.

 

Gabe, whistling in obvious good mood – also not the slightest bit blushing –, spun his bottle, and everyone watched it spin and spin. It was highly doubtable that Gabe’s next kiss would be as… intense, but it was still as exciting to watch the bottle spin as it had been for all rounds before.

 

As it stopped, both Gabe and his new kissing partner laughed.

 

“My, who would’ve thought you’d actually get lucky tonight, Gabe,” Balthazar said, sarcastically. “After your last kiss was _that_ plain.”

 

Everyone mustered a little laugh, even Sam, whose face was still not back to normal.

 

“Well, then let’s,” Gabe said, beckoning him to come closer. “But we have to keep it K+, I think the Moose might be mad at me, elsewise.”

 

“What a pity.” Balthazar said in typically British sarcasm (it had taken them all some time to get used to the humour of the Brit who was just there for a year).

 

“Yep, your loss.” Gabe said, before leaning in to kiss him, edging away a few moments later. Then, finally, he went to sit again, though this time, he ushered Dean few centimetres away from Sam, so he could sit down next to his (apparently?) new boyfriend. Dean almost landed in Cas’ lap and loudly protested, but went ignored, as per usual.

 

Balthazar finally went the bottle spinning, declaring that he better get someone awesome to make up for the apparent loss of the kiss prior to whatever kiss would come now.

 

“Well, not bad, at least.” Balthazar said, grinning crookedly.

 

“If you say so.” Came Benny’s reply, one eyebrow raised in mockery.

 

Meeting up in the middle of the circle, Benny just remarked, “How come that this game of spin the bottle is just so gay?”

 

“You like it, just admit it,” Balthazar replied, shrugging carelessly. “It’s also the fact that none of us had the brains to invite more hot girls to this thing. Obviously, that means lots of fabulous gay.”

 

Benny snorted in response, not deeming the first comment worth an answer. “Still, most girls ended up with other girls. It’s like fate wants to tell us something.”

 

Balthazar barked out a laugh in reply; humoured he whispered his answer. “Believe me this; at least three quarters of the people sitting here are in the metaphorical closet.”

 

His gaze lingered a little on certain participants, before he added, “Make that ninety percent. I think Ruby and Lilith might be onto something, too.”

 

This time, Benny also quirked a grin because yeah. Sometimes he had been wondering how he became friends with the only guy on campus who seemingly only had weird friends (that apparently were gay also. His mum would die on spot if she knew; Benny himself was very comfortable with his friends, though).

 

Charlie then said, “Guys, are you falling asleep or something? Go on!”

 

“Yeah, right, let’s.” Balthazar said wickedly, pressing his mouth on Benny’s playfully, just as if to carry on their little argument via kissing. Benny, if only passively, reciprocated and let him roam wherever he wanted to roam.  
  
Seriously? Benny couldn’t care less about this whole thing going on.

 

“Awesome,” Balthazar mumbled as they parted. “Not very active, per se, but still better than that little shit Gabriel who just walked away after a millisecond.”

 

Gabe just laughed at that, clearly enjoying Balthazar’s pretended bitchiness.  
  
(Well, one would assume it was only pretended, either way.)

 

As Balthazar joined the sitting people again, Benny spun his bottle without much further ado. Like mentioned, he didn’t particularly care for the outcome of this.

 

“At least we’re not related to each other.” Dean drily stated as the bottle quite obviously pointed at him.

 

Jo just chuckled at that, and even Sam found it in himself to crack a smile.  
  
(A wry one because he was still not sure if this would ever be alright.)

 

Dean got up, ignoring both: Benny’s curious gaze and Cas’ frowny face.   

 

He met Benny in the circle, all casual and relaxed, just like Benny was.  
  
(Benny because he still didn’t really give much of a fuck besides the fact that at least, Dean was not a half-stranger; Dean because he also quite obviously didn’t give a damn and this would be a story to laugh about in a few days from now.)

 

They locked gazes for a second, Benny smirking challengingly, “I bet you’re gonna suck so much, Winchester. More than Balthazar. Who was bad to begin with.”

 

“Oh no,” Dean replied, cocky grin in place. Benny and Dean both ignored Balthazar’s roar of protest (“I’m an awesome kisser, you wanker!). “You didn’t just challenge me, did you? Because I never lose challenges.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Benny snorted, as both of them continued to ignore the others; Sam’s revolted expression as much as Gabe’s narrowed eyes and Cas’ blatant stare. “Ten bucks that you’re gonna be a real looser at this.”

 

For God’s sake! Sam knew that Benny and Dean sometimes just challenged each other to do stupid stuff, or placed weird bets. But in his opinion, this was just a little too stupid, even for Dean. Not that he was kissing a guy, oh no. But that he was kissing one of his best friends in front of his very best friend that he had a huge gay crush on.

 

(Yeah, Sam couldn’t know for sure, but he’d bet his left nipple that his brother was head-over-heels and had yet to realise it. And that was worth quite some, because his left nipple was the better one.)

 

“You’re on,” Dean replied, then firmly grabbing Benny’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Sam actually felt Gabe stiffen, probably not liking this, either. “Hope you know what you let yourself get into.”

 

And then, it happened: Sam got to watch his brother kiss a guy for the first time.

 

Just for a better understanding; it was the first time Sam got to see his brother do just that – but judging by the completely relaxed, comfortable stance this was so _not_ the first time he was doing the kissing-a-guy business.

 

Both brothers had really fucking much to talk about once the guests were gone, Sam concluded as Gabe harshly grabbed Sam’s thigh, tensing with anger, holding back.  
  
(Gabriel was just really _not_ amused, but neither were Sam or Cas.)

 

As they finally parted, Dean just chuckled, “Not to praise myself or something, but you totally owe me ten bucks.”

 

“Cocky bastard,” Benny replied, rolling his eyes. Both were pretty unperturbed by what just happened. Both also managed to not notice the awkward tension in the room. “But you _were_ better, not that it was that difficult.”

 

“Bastard.” Balthazar just muttered, grumpily.

 

For a second, Benny searched his trouser pockets, then he found the bill and handed it to Dean, “Satisfied?”

 

“Very.” Dean replied, grinning and not getting that everyone in the room was staring alternatively at him and Benny, Cas or Gabe.

 

Benny, who actually could read the atmosphere, coughed awkwardly for a second, before giving Dean a slap on the shoulder, “Well, bro. Your turn.”

 

“Yeah, right,” came the mumbled reply. Dean might not have been able to pick up on the general mood, but he could sense Benny’s shift in attitude and he figured that he better adjust. “So, let’s see who the next lucky sonofabitch is, right?”

 

The overall mood lightened a bit as everyone in the room understood what Benny had known from the very beginning of the round; Dean honestly just didn’t take any of it seriously. Gabe momentarily chose to relax, too.  
  
Even Cas, albeit reluctantly, refrained from staring at Benny and went back to staring at Dean.

 

Actually, Dean and Cas both didn’t realise much what the bottle did or who it pointed at – as per usual, they were a little lost in each other’s eyes, Cas trying to figure out how much that kiss had meant to Dean, Dean trying to figure what was up with Cas.

 

The others were also briefly distracted, watching the silent exchange of Dean and Cas; all of them wondering how it was even possible to communicate like that. Sam felt how Gabe was absolutely relaxed again – apparently once again assured that Dean and Cas would be alright and as profound as ever.

 

It wasn’t until Michael spoke up that everyone turned their attention back to the game, “Dean, the bottle came to a halt.”

 

Michael sounded weirdly pleased, even though there was not a trace of what his tone indicated on his face. Gabriel, on the other hand, looked very ecstatic and satisfied, “Ha! So both of my brothers get some action tonight; not as awesome as the action _I_ got, but hey. Everyone has to start somewhere.”

 

“Well, it was bound to happen sometime,” Sam agreed, before quickly adding, “Dean getting Cas I mean, not the other stuff.”

 

“You liked it, though,” Gabe, teased, fingers trailing and tugging at Sam’s shirt. “But keep doing that, Sammy-boy. You’re cute when you’re in denial!”

 

And Sam just blushed and went for a reply but was interrupted as Charlie said, “Could you kindly wait for that till later? Destiel is about to happen!”

 

“Did you just call us –“ Dean began to inquire, but Charlie waved him off, “Just. Get. On. With. It.”

 

“Wow, bossy,” He simply mumbled in reply, glancing at her disapprovingly, yet slightly amused. Only did he focus on Cas again as said man stood right in front of him. “Hiya, Cas.”

 

It was a thing they always did, simply acknowledging the other’s presence when they were about to focus on him and him only.  
  
(It wasn’t that much of an intimate exchange, really more of a short moment of solidarity – no matter what Sam claimed.)

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas replied, inclining his head. He blinked slowly, owlishly.

 

“You alright?” As Castiel nodded, face scrunched up in confusion at the nature of that question, Dean added, “With this whole, y’know, kissing business, I mean.”

 

Again, Cas tilted his head, confused, and inquired, “The kiss with Benny, or our kiss?”

 

“Huh? Our kiss now, obviously. I mean, why would the Benny-kiss even matter to you?” Dean replied, oblivious (somewhere in the distance one could see Gabe face-palm and Sam making bitchface number 271 at the whole dialogue) before blinking at Cas’ disgruntled face. “Cas? Dude? Not to imply anything or take guesses but you look pretty pissed… I mean, I totally understand if you’d rather not kiss me, that’s cool, no one’s forcing you.”

 

“…” Cas, deep in thoughts, didn’t reply at all, but simply carried on gazing quite intently.

 

“And if anyone were to give you shit for bailing then _I_ will give them Hell, so yeah. No pressure, man.”

 

Once again, Castiel remained silent, and Dean grew a little anxious, talking to himself and all.

 

“This is stupid anyway, since, y’know, we’re best friends and it would be so not cool for our friendship if we kissed now, and –“

 

“Yes,” Cas suddenly interrupted him, and as Dean just looked at him baffled, uttering a ‘huh’, Cas elaborated, “This might really have a negative effect on our friendship.”

 

Sam groaned annoyed, and Gabe didn’t look all that happy to hear that, either.  
  
(Even Michael frowned, not having seen that coming.)

 

“Awesome, we agree on that one!” Dean replied, relieved but somehow even a little put off. So maybe he wouldn’t have mind kissing Cas all that much.

 

There was a short, curt nod on Cas’ behalf, and everyone thought, ‘ _Well, that’s that_ ’, and Sam just announced, “I think it’s time this came to an end, everyone. Officer Mills _does_ like me, but she made it clear this has to end somewhere before 2AM. So, how about all of you just get their stuff, and the more social ones come back later today to help me clean up.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, albeit some were quite reluctant to let go of the evening (or rather, night), yet.

 

After some minor convincing, everyone left for their own dorms and rooms, leaving Sam, Dean, Gabe and Cas behind.

 

“One has to give you that; you know how to throw parties, Dean-o,” Gabe finally said, giving a thumbs-up. “I mean sure, I could have done better, but it wasn’t a complete failure, as one would expect.”

 

“I’ll just pretend you stopped after ‘parties’,” Dean replied, just taking it as a compliment because he knew it was meant to be one. “Oh, and Sammy – “

 

“Sam. Just Sam.” Interrupted his brother, before indicating that Dean might as well go on.

 

“Okay, whatever. Congrats for surviving another year of being the less awesome brother,” Dean said, as he didn’t have a chance to separately congratulate Sam on being alive for quite some years now. “I got you this. And we’re _not_ going to talk about this once you unwrap and realise what it is. Got it?”

 

“Got it. Thanks, Dean.” There was a pause before Sam grinned and hugged his brother, tightly. Bone-crushingly tight, actually. Dean protested weakly, then just let Sam have his chick flick moment, even hugging back a little and smiling leisurely.

 

“No big deal,” He replied, breaking their hug and then good naturedly waving the whole thing off. Then, with a sly smirk, he added, “We should get going, then. I bet you have more exciting things planned than hanging around with your big brother.”

 

Sam simply sighed in mild annoyance, “Of course. Destroy the emotional mood with sexual innuendoes. We were having a moment, you jerk.”

 

“Don’t be such a bitch, Sammy,” Then, before Sam could even roll his eyes at him, Dean grabbed his leather jacket with one hand, and Cas (more specifically a part of the trench coat) with the other and just exited, throwing the door closed behind him loudly (so that Sam would have fun with the complaints of other students as to why he was so fucking loud two a.m. in the morning).

 

Dean just chuckled, putting his jacket on while walking next to Cas, who watched him intently.

 

“Dean, why won’t you let him properly thank you?”

 

“Eh, it’s not that big of a deal, really. I mean, sure, it’s a car – or rather, the keys for the car; but it wasn’t that expensive and after that fabulous death of his former car, it was about time.” Came the reply, and to add to his ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude, Dean just shrugged.

 

“For a college student, I think it was quite a lot money to work for. Also, it is less about the money but the fact that you worked on it for six months, every evening you did not go to work.” Cas replied, frowning. He didn’t like it whenever Dean sold himself under value. In his opinion, there was no need for Dean to be so modest all the time, making himself smaller than he was.

 

“But working on cars is my hobby, Cas. I like to do it.” Dean insisted, as he pushed open the heavy glass door, and they were on the yard.

 

“No, you like working on muscle cars. You do not like modern hybrids that are ecologically valuable. That is what Sam likes, not you.” Dean glanced at his best friend, then sighed because yeah, he was right. Cas knew him way better than anyone else ever could.

 

Sometimes, it was really awesome, even comforting. Other times, like now, it was more of a nuisance; and pretty damn inconvenient because Dean did _not_ want to talk about this, period.

 

“Cas. Stop it. Whatever you’re trying to imply, the amount of time and work and money put in this was not something I could not handle. It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal, honestly,” Dean said while his eyes trailed the college grounds, trying to find the right direction despite the sparsely lit area. “I mean, I appreciate the concern, but I’m okay. Seriously.”

 

“I _know_ that you are alright, Dean. However, I genuinely do believe that you ought to allow yourself praise for the things you do.”

 

“But it _really_ isn’t that much of a –“

 

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas finally growled, clearly enraged – albeit in a weirdly fond and exasperated way. “Don’t. You are always putting yourself down, but there is not one single reason to. You are a good man.”

 

Dean laughed, humourlessly, “Not really. Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever done lots of good; at least not enough for all that I’ve fucked up. But that’s okay because I know it and I don’t mind all that much.”

 

“…” Cas halted his steps, and Dean did, too, as he realised Cas was not going to take another step until they – for God’s sake – _talked_ about this.

 

The first time Cas did that, Dean simply let him stand there, thinking that he’d eventually relent. But when Dean walked to class the next morning, Cas just still stood there – so Dean knew for a fact that he couldn’t leave Cas now like that, no matter how much he wanted to flee the whole situation.

 

“Okay, Cas. What?” Dean spat, clearly annoyed. “I don’t think you could change my views on this in the next minutes, so this is pretty much pointless, just so you know.”

 

“Self-deprecation is an unhealthy character trait, and you are well aware of that,” Cas observed, sighing. “I know that it would be impossible to solve this problem in a few minutes. As a matter of fact, it might as well take a few years.”

 

“Told you.” Dean replied, turning so they could continue their way inside.

 

However, Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder tightly, holding him in place, “Nevertheless, I do want to help you with it. However long it may take.”

 

“Cas,” He mumbled, frowning. “You just said it. _Years._ Chances are high that you’d be stuck with me for a while.”

 

“Maybe I would not mind that all that much. Perhaps I would not even mind it in the least.” Came the reply, sure and steady and so trusting that it actually kinda scared Dean for a moment. “Why, would _you_ mind it if I stuck around, Dean?”

 

“What? No, of course not, but – ”

 

“Dean,” Cas urged, hand momentarily pressing into the shoulder he was holding. “Look at me, Dean. You are my best friend, my only friend, if I were to be honest. I _do_ worry about you, about what happens to you, about what you simply let happen to you.”

 

“I don’t think that I can even start to see _why_ you wanna hang around me,” Dean replied, once again turning to face Cas, gently removing his friend’s hand from his shoulder, plainly ignoring Cas’ frown at that statement. “But yeah, Cas. I also care for you a great deal, man.”

 

“I am … glad to hear that, to say the least.” Cas quirked a smile, one of those that Dean was sure not even Cas‘ family ever got to see.

 

“Yeah. Okay, shall we?” Was Dean’s final question, because Cas’ hand had found its way onto his shoulder again, almost loving fingers caressing it.

 

“No,” To say that Dean was surprised by that answer would have been an understatement. He quirked one eyebrow at Castiel, who swiftly expounded, “Because I still think we have something left to talk about.”

 

“Ugh, really? What now?”

 

“The kiss.” Castiel simply said, and Dean once again frowned.

 

“Cas, sorry to say, but we did _not_ kiss. There’s no kiss to talk about.”

 

It was silent between them for a moment, but Cas then insisted, “I would like to argue. There _is_ a kiss to talk about, most certainly.”

 

“I just don’t get what you’re trying to – Wait, you don’t mean the _Benny thing_ , do you?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes. “That was hardly a real kiss, so no worries, I am not going to desert you over some new boyfriend or whatever you thought.”

 

“I did not think that you would _desert_ me, as you put it. Rather I wondered…” Cas stopped, recollecting his thoughts, then rephrasing, “What I meant to ask is the following. You and Benny are friends, am I right?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I mean, he is a pretty good friend, I guess.” Still, he did not see Cas’ point in asking the question.

 

“And you kissed him, despite that.”

 

“Yep. Why not, right?”

 

“However, you refused to kiss me.”

 

“Huh? Cas, _you_ were uncomfortable, that’s why I gave you an out!” Dean exclaimed, blinking in confusion because just what was Cas trying to get at?

 

“Dean. Would you please kiss me, then? I am starting to feel inferior to Benny regarding the advancing of our friendships with you.” Cas said, levelled and calm, while Dean just flushed a little, and looked positively horrified.

 

“It is _not_ normal to kiss when you’re friends with someone, Cas. That is not something we have to do to ‘advance’ our friendship or something, and I most certainly did not do it to ‘advance’ my friendship with Benny in any way!”

 

“So, in other words, you do not like Benny better than me,” He concluded, pleased edge to his tone. As Dean nodded in confirmation, Cas tilted his head, adding, “And I take it you even like me better than him?” Again a nod; Cas simply smiled a genuinely satisfied smile before he said, “Good.”

 

“Awesome. So now that that’s all good and well, we should really get back to the dorm,” Dean gestured towards the general direction of the dorm, but Cas cut him off, shaking his head slowly, measuredly. “Okay, what else, Cas? Might as well get it over with.”

 

“Despite your kind reassurance, tonight’s event have confirmed my believe that I should definitely take a chance and,” For a moment, Cas lost his words, but then, he smiled, pleased at the ones he then chose, “ _Advance_ our friendship. In order to prevent another embarrassing and confusing moment of scorching envy.”

 

“Why – What – “ Dean actually was pretty damn confused at the whole sentence and it’s supposed meaning. Then, his eyes widened and –

 

If anyone had asked him, he would have guessed Cas’ lips to be soft, pliant. He also probably would have guessed Cas’ general kissing style to be gentle, careful.

 

Granted, it was tender, but it was also very much an expression of how long it was that both of them had waited for this. Dean realised that it was not just him who had thought about this for months and months.

 

And really, Dean was usually dominant in every relationship, but this once he might not have minded the roughness of Cas’ lips, chapped as they were, or the way Cas pushed for more, even though he did not seem the type of person to do just that.

 

It was not at all like the kiss with Benny. It was a completely different league of kiss, honestly, because there were _feelings_.

 

Feelings that neither Dean nor Cas would talk about now, but that they would probably have to talk about later, because this was not the kind of thing to fade or disappear, not that either of them would have wanted it to.

 

As they parted, Dean and Cas both looked at each other, smiling, before Dean finally said, “Let’s go.”

 

“Yes, Dean. Let’s go.”

 

And whenever they told the story to anyone asking – whether it be Sam, or John, or Gabe – they didn’t really mention what it was they _really_ said (hint, it was _not_ ‘Let’s go.’), or how fast they were so sure that this was _it_ (yep, they were pretty sure that minute, when they were walking back and it was so obvious that they were still each other’s world, but just a little bit more so than before).  
  
And, for Dean’s sake, they would also leave out how it might have been Dean who grabbed Cas’ hand as they walked across the campus the next day; or how it was very much Cas who pushed Dean against the wall of his bedroom that night after Dean declared, in front of half the school in the cafeteria, that ‘asshole bullies better leave his boyfriend alone’.

 

There were quite some other things that they also didn’t ever tell. For example, they also never mentioned how it was Dean that was actually having a single tear ( _Seriously, it was just_ one _! Cas, will you stop smirking like that? It’s true!)_ in his eyes as Cas asked him for the big ‘yes’ a few weeks after moving to New York; and they also never told how it was Cas and Dean themselves that had probably the most mind-blowing honeymoon ever (mind-blowing, yes, did mean sex, lots of it, gloriously, in every single room and during every time of the day).

 

But it was okay to refrain from telling some things. They liked their secrets just that way; intimate and only between the two of them, just like it had always been, and would always be.


End file.
